Heaven Master Void God
Heaven Master Void God is one of the Five Masters of the Ancient Primordial Star System of the Outer Realm. History Book Ten Heaven Master Void God ambushed Wang Lin inside Sovereign's Fishing the Moon in the Well. He appeared suddenly while Wang Lin was encircled by the Second and Sixth Concubine. Initially, he was disinterested in this ambush as he felt it was overkill for so many Arcane Void cultivators to attempt to kill a Second-Step cultivator. However, after he saw Wang Lin's Immortal Celestial Body, he immediately attacked him and tried to possess his body to become a Celestial. He would have succeeded if not for Wang Lin's background as a Soul Devourer as he right after being possessed he called all the wandering souls from Planet Suzaku's Foreign Battleground to help him dispel Heaven Master Void God from his body. He then pulled out Li Guang's Bow and shot it. It destroyed the Second Concubine's avatar and severely injured the Sixth Concubine's avatar as she had used a treasure given to her by Su Dao. It then flew killed Ice Boy's avatar and then flew towards Heaven Master Void God but he managed to evade it as he is infamously known as the "most elusive and toughest to kill among the Five Masters." Book Eleven 72 years after Wang Lin was ambushed by Sovereign's Fishing the Moon in the Well, Master South Cloud led the remnants of the Alliance to battle against the Outer Realm. The battleground was near Planet Suzaku where the Inner Realm cultivators fought to defend the Lord of the Inner Realm's homeland. The battle was in a deadlock with the Outer Realm's Zhou Jin and Ice Boy facing off against Master South Cloud, Situ Nan, Master Lu Fu and Master Long Pan until the Heaven Master Void God's avatar appeared. This immediately tilted the balance of power against the Inner Realm cultivators and forced them to retreat inside the formation of Planet Suzaku. When all hope was lost, Wang Lin triggered the Great Void Gate and appeared to lift the spirits of the weary Inner Realm cultivators. He reached the Third Step and destroyed Heaven Master Void God's avatar with a shot from Li Guang's Bow. This resulted in severe injuries to his original body forced him to hide until his injuries healed. Afterwards, Wang Lin sought out Heaven Master Void God in the southern part of the Ancient Primordial Star System in an area filled with debris. There was originally a planet here, but it had collapsed, creating an area of death covered in rocks. As soon as he saw Wang Lin appear, he gave up all resistance. After Heaven Master Void God learned of Wang Lin's plans to reincarnate him, he acquiesced. Wang Lin then sealed his soul and left. Trivia Heaven Master Void God is called “Void God” because his body is like void. It could be said that his body is not real and is only a mass of energy. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Five Masters Category:Ancient Primordial Star System Category:Outer Realm Category:Immortal Astral Continent